Trapped
by SourL
Summary: Memories of her haunt him. But he doesn't regret what he did. ItachixOC oneshot SPOILERS -edited


Trapped

It's been seven years since I've heard her voice. That clear, sweet voice that I missed so much. Even though it's been years without end, I'm still able to remember what she sounds like. I could hear her voice calling out for my name and her bright smile that could clear the dark, gloomy days into the pure, blue sky. But it couldn't be helped; I had to do what I must do.

_And yet, she forgave me_

"There you are, Itachi-kun." Her calm dark eyes looked straight at my eyes. Her long, black hair moved back and forth on her back. She sat down in front of me when I was relaxing on the soft green grass.

"Congratulation on becoming a chunin. You must've done your best on the exam." She smiled and patted my head. She is the only one that patted me on the head since I graduated from the academy. She's a great ninja, but hated fighting.

"It's strange, you're younger than me yet you still pat my head like I'm a child." I smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek. She became a little red and had an embarrassing smile. She was fumbling when she was looking in her bag. She was trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed but it was clear as day that she was.

"Here, I made these for you as a congratulation gift. It's not well made but I still want you to have them." She held out both her hands and I saw cookies in the container.

"Thank you." I smiled and ate one of her cookies. It was slightly burnt but it made me feel warm inside.

_The memories that couldn't be forgotten_

The sound of steel hitting against steel resonated while I was in the air. Sasuke was behind a tree, just in case something happens. I opened my eyes and stopped using sharingan.

Sasuke was smiling and his voice was excited. "Brother, you're so good! You even nailed the mark in a blind spot right in the middle!" Sasuke ran and yelled out "Alright! Here I go!" with two kunais in his hands.

"Sasuke, let's head back."

"You told me that you'd teach me some new shuriken moves!" Sasuke pouted.

"I have a crucial mission tomorrow, and I've got to prepare for it."

"Brother, you liar." Sasuke looked away in disappointment.

I saw Kaoru hugging Sasuke and poked his cheeks. "Ah, don't be like that Sasuke-kun." She smiled and Sasuke jumped.

"Kaoru-nee-chan, what are you doing here?" Sasuke grinned.

"Let's see, I was having a wonderful day and thought, 'why not see Sasuke?' I came to your house and you're mother told me that you and your brother were out at the training grounds. So I ran all the way here."

"You're so weird, Kaoru-nee-chan."

"I guess, I am." She let go of Sasuke and walked towards me with her hands on her hips.

"So, you finally have time after all these missions and never came and said hello. That's rather cold of you, Itachi."

"Sorry, I promised Sasuke I'd show him how to get better at using kunais." I said as I hugged her.

"Is that why you wanted to leave now? To see Kaori-nee-chan?" Sasuke asked Kaoru felt warmer. She blushed, it was cute. Sasuke ran towards us.

"You're pretty sharp, Sasuke." I grinned and tapped his forehead.

"Well, if you want to leave now for Kaoru-nee-chan, I guess its okay to go." As he rubbed his forehead. "But before we go, watch this Kaoru-nee-chan!"

"Hey! Don't be unre…" I lectured.

"Urrggg!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Kaoru panicked.

_A sweet fragrance in the air_

"Itachi. I haven't seen you in a while." Kaoru smiled happily.

"Yeah, how was the meeting?" I gave out a serious face.

"Father wants me to fight. But I don't like fighting. I don't like this. But I can't go against my father." She looked at the ground. Her smile disappeared.

"Hey, I finally got a break from the ANBU. Why don't we go on a date?" I smiled.

"If you finally got a break, what about Sasuke? Sasuke says he hardly sees you anymore. And your father will get mad if he finds out that you aren't home and didn't go to the meeting. And you must be tired from all the missions; you've been going to…" I put my finger on her lips. She stopped talking and hugged me. "I missed you a lot." She whispered. I inhaled her scent, she smells so nice. I guess that's the reason why she is called Kaoru.

_I don't regret doing this_

"I'm sorry; I was too late to convince your clan from this." The third hokage was looking at the window.

"No, I made up my mind. I will kill my friends, family, and everyone else in the clan. Just protect Sasuke from knowing the truth and the village elders." As I looked at the hokage in a stoic presence.

"I will protect Sasuke with my life… I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this was my decision and my decision alone. I will do it tonight."

"What about Kaoru?"

I froze and stood up and walked toward the door. "If you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for tonight." I opened the door and I saw her with her eyes wide open and in tears.

"Kaoru?" the third hokage yelled out.

"So it couldn't be helped, hmmm. Lord Hokage, please take care of Sasuke. Not just for Itachi's sake, but mine as well." Kaoru wiped off her tears and smiled. She looked at me when that pure bright smile and walked away. "I'll see you tonight, Itachi-kun."

_I felt so trapped when it comes to her_

"In the end, I somehow knew this was how it's going to be in the end. Itachi." Kaori was sitting next to the tree filled with pure white flowers. The moon was glowing on her hair and skin. She looked like she was glowing like an angel. "You were always so kind and peaceful. You didn't judge anybody by their appearance. That's why I asked you to go out with me. Remember how I was so flustered about it while hiding behind this tree."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" I quietly asked. I tightened my grip on my bloody katana.

She walked towards me and relaxed my grip. She smiled and said "Because I love you." She grabbed her good luck charm off of her neck and put it in my hand. "The memories of us, you can either discard them or keep them. I don't want to see you in pain." She toke my hand and stabbed herself with that bloodstained sword in my hand. She hugged me and cried.

"Please, please don't die. Live a long life and don't regret about me." She coughed out more blood. Her grip on me was loosening up more and more. "I wish we could stay together forever. But in the end, we're just human." She toke my other hand, her hands were getting colder. Her voice became a mere whisper. "I love you."

Her eyes closed and her body limped. I put her good luck charm around my neck. This is my momentum of her. Her tears were already gone and I whispered in her ear. "I love you too. I won't forget you."

_Sorry I couldn't do what you wanted me to do_

I walked towards Sasuke. He has grown tall. He looked at me in fright, trying to get away. He walked backwards and couldn't go any farther from the wall I set up. I was so tired and my right arm hurts from raising it up. Sasuke was shaking his legs.

I whispered quietly, "Kaoru, sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

Sasuke's eyes grew large from shock from just hearing her name. I smiled and poked his forehead. "Sorry Sasuke… This is the last time." My hand dropped. I fell forward onto Sasuke. I was getting colder. I wonder if this was what she felt on the edge of death. I was falling backwards and I felt someone hold me. I thought I saw her one last time before I died. She was watching me this whole time. She was smiling and crying.

"You are far too kind… Itachi…" I heard her whisper. I knew she would go to heaven, but I doubt I would go there too. I'm sure, I will go to hell.

-End


End file.
